Anxious
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: TsukkiKageWeek Day 1 - Beach Kageyama Tobio akhirnya bisa membujuk seorang Tsukishima Kei untuk menghadiri reuni tim voli mereka semasa SMA. Happy TsukkiKage Week 2k17 - Crosspost from Ao3


**Anxious**

 _story by C.C_

 **Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

A TsukkiKage fict

 _Dedicated for TsukkiKage Week 2k17_

 **Day 1**

[ **Beach** / Training Camp ]

.

.

"Voli pantai?"

" _Mm-hmm … para_ senpai _terus saja menyuruhku untuk membujukmu ikut."_

Jeda selama beberapa detik. Tsukishima Kei tak langsung membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon. "Kenapa mereka menyuruhmu membujukku? Biasanya mereka selalu menyuruh Yamaguchi." Sebelah alis berbulu pirangnya terangkat ke atas, sedang sepasang matanya menatap fokus ke arah deretan angka dan _syntax_ di layar komputer yang sedang diolahnya menjadi sebuah algoritma. Sepuluh jari panjangnya menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard,_ sementara lehernya mengepit ponsel yang sedang menyala di pundaknya

Terdengar dehaman di seberang. _"Kaupikir, setelah Hinata-_ boge _membaca pesanmu waktu 'itu', dia tidak akan membeberkannya pada yang lain?"_

Kei mendecih, "Cebol sialan!" ia mengumpat pelan, diiringi dengan dengusan geli dari lawan bicaranya di seberang, Kageyama Tobio. Kali ini sepasang manik coklat keemasan Kei berpaling pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sebelah. Satu tangannya berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ , berganti memegang ponselnya dengan benar. "Jadi, siapa saja yang sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

" _Hmm … Kaptenku, wakil kapten, Daichi-san, Suga-san—"_

"Cukup, tak usah dijabarkan. 'Seluruh timku dan tim Karasuno' seharusnya sudah mewakilinya," potong Kei.

Terdengar lagi dengusan dari seberang, tapi kali ini disusul dengan sebuah tawa. Ya, tawa ringan yang jarang terdengar keluar dari mulut seorang Kageyama Tobio. _"Jadi kau ingin merahasiakan selamanya?"_

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya belum siap dengan 'repot'nya."

Tobio tertawa lagi, _"Tidak perlu diambil pusing."_

Kei menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga, " _Ou-sama_ , yang barusan berbicara benar-benar kau, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil seperti biasa.

" _Tch, sialan kau, Tsukishima Kei!"_

Kei tergelak, senang dengan reaksi _khas_ milik lawan bicaranya yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. "Ya, ya, aku juga merindukanmu, _Ou-sama_."

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang.

" _Ou-sama_?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Err … _Ou-sama_?" Nada bicara Kei dilembutkan kali ini, "Kau marah?"

" _Siapa juga yang marah?! Pokoknya kutunggu kau di Miyagi hari Sabtu nanti!"_

Dan setelah itu, sambungan telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh Tobio. Kei yang menyadarinya lalu tergelak puas sampai sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tertawa puas karena mendengar reaksi _kekanakan_ Tobio yang khas. Ia memandang kembali barisan _coding_ yang diperlihatkan oleh monitor komputernya.

"Sepertinya aku harus lembur selama tiga hari ini," Kei menghela panjang, "mau bagaimana lagi … _Ou-sama_ sudah memerintah," katanya pasrah.

 **-oo-**

"Tsukkiiiiiiii!"

Baru saja Kei turun dari bis yang membawanya ke Miyagi, sosok sahabat karibnya, Yamaguchi Tadashi, sudah terlihat melambai semangat di seberang jalan. Kei menyeret langkahnya mendekati sosok Tadashi yang tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Teriknya matahari musim panas tak membuat senyumnya luntur.

"Yo!" Kei menyapa santai.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi ke acara reunian kita, tim voli Karasuno."

"Pekerjaanku banyak, Yamaguchi."

"Ya, ya, Tuan Programmer memang yang paling sibuk dari kita semua. Padahal yang sering ke luar negeri seperti Hinata dan Kageyama saja bisa menyempatkan diri ikut berkumpul," Tadashi mengucapkan sarkasmenya dengan lancar.

"Kau sedang menyindirku, huh?"

" _Gomen,_ Tsukki." Walau percakapan mereka seperti sedang saling sindir, tapi dua sahabat itu saling mengulum senyum di bibir masing-masing. "Kau tidak pergi dengan Kageyama?"

"Memangnya harus?"

"Yah, soalnya kalian 'kan—"

"Kami apa? Pacaran?"

Kepala Tadashi memutar cepat ke samping, memandang wajah Kei dengan takjub. "Hebat! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berkata lebih jujur selama merantau ke Osaka, Tsukki?"

Sepasang pupil Kei balas menatap jengkel pada Tadashi, yang direspon dengan tawa geli sahabatnya itu. "Tidak lucu."

Tadashi menggeleng sembari memegang perutnya yang sedikit kram karena banyak tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Ini lucu sekali. Aku tidak minta maaf karena menertawaimu kali ini, Tsukki."

Kei berdecak kesal, "Memangnya apa saja sih yang diceritakan si cebol itu pada kalian?"

"Hinata hanya mengatakan 'Kepala Tsukishima sepertinya sedang terbentur sesuatu, dia mengirim pesan _"Aku merindukanmu"_ ke ponsel Kageyama'," ucap Tadashi sambil memeragakan saat Hinata memberitahunya tentang hal itu. "Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau kau sedang berpacaran dengan Kageyama." Kali ini nada bicara Tadashi terdengar menggoda.

Kei berdeham. Wajahnya mulai memanas karena malu. Kali ini ia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, tidak seperti biasanya. "Sudah, lupakan itu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yachi?"

 **-oo-**

"TSUKISHIMA!"

Begitu Kei dan Tadashi memasuki kawasan pantai di mana teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada, mereka langsung dihadiahi dengan seruan antusias dari mantan rekan-rekan setimnya di klub voli semasa SMA. Di sebuah pondok yang sudah mereka sewa, terlihat jejeran anak kelas tiga dan kelas dua SMA Karasuno semasa Kei kelas satu SMA. Reunian hari itu hanya dihadiri oleh anggota klub angkatannya semasa masih duduk di kelas satu SMA, rekan-rekan tim voli pertamanya di Karasuno.

Mata Kei otomatis mencari keberadaan sang _raja_ yang ternyata tengah beradu argumen dengan partner volinya, Hinata Shouyo, (seperti biasa) sebelum bertemu pandang dengan senior-seniornya yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Oi, oi, oi, kenapa kalian terlambat sekali, hah?" Tanaka Ryuunosuke langsung melemparkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Kei dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku sudah sampai daritadi, tapi Tsukki meminta untuk ditunggui," jawab Tadashi polos.

"Oi, aku tidak memintamu menungguku, Yamaguchi," bantah Kei.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu di mana—"

"Sudah, sudah," sosok Sugawara Koushi langsung memisahkan Ryuu dari Kei yang terlihat tidak nyaman, "semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kalian bisa bersiap-siap jika ingin bergabung untuk bermain voli pantai bersama kami." Koushi mengerling jahil pada Kei dan Tadashi sebelum berjalan ke arah Sawamura Daichi dan Azumane Asahi yang tengah mendebatkan sesuatu.

Kei menghela panjang. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali bermain voli, dan kali ini ia malah diajak bermain voli pantai yang _notabane_ lebih susah dari voli biasa karena permukaan pasir yang sangat sulit untuk berpijak. Dan jangan lupakan cuaca terik di musim panas.

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

' _Akhirnya dia menyadari kedatanganku,'_ batin Kei ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Tobio yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ups, sepertinya aku harus mencari di mana Hitoka-chan dulu." Tadashi menepuk punggung Kei sebentar sebelum tersenyum penuh arti pada sahabatnya itu. Kei hanya memutar matanya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Yamaguchi?" tanya Tobio begitu ia sampai di hadapan Kei.

"Mencari Hitoka-chan. Apa kau melihatnya, Kageyama?"

"Oh, dia sedang menemani Kiyoko-senpai menyiapkan sesuatu di dalam pondok."

" _Sankyu na,_ Kageyama." Tadashi menepuk pundak Tobio sebelum menghilang ke dalam pondok, mencari kekasihnya yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

"Hee, Kiyoko-san ikut juga?" Kei melirik ke arah Koushi yang tengah bercanda dengan anggota yang lain, "Suami seperti apa Suga-san itu sampai membiarkan Kiyoko-san yang sedang hamil muda berpanas-panasan di pantai," gumamnya pelan.

"Memangnya orang hamil tidak boleh ke pantai?" Tobio bertanya polos.

Kei mendengus geli melihat betapa polosnya ekspresi Tobio saat menanyakan hal itu. "Bukan begitu. Ah, percuma saja aku menjelaskan padamu."

Tobio menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Sial!"

Kei tersenyum tipis. "Omong-omong, aku kelepasan." Ia kembali mengingat percakapannya tadi dengan Tadashi. Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang gatal.

"Kelepasan apa?"

"Aku bilang kita pacaran pada Yamaguchi."

"Lalu?"

Kei sudah menduga reaksi Tobio akan seperti itu. Memang seharusnya ia tak perlu ambil pusing, sih. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja yang kubicarakan tadi."

"Bisa tidak kau berbicara itu tidak usah berbelit-belit?" Tobio memprotes, "kau tahu 'kan otakku tidak mampu mencernanya dengan cepat?!"

Mendengarnya, Kei sontak terbahak. "Tumben sekali _Ou-sama_ mau berkata jujur," katanya di sela tawanya.

"Tertawa sepuasmu, Shittyshima!"

Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menekuk seperti biasa, Kei tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi sang _setter_ timnas voli Jepang itu. "Kau bisa cepat tua kalau menekuk wajahmu seperti ini terus."

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan sejak aku meneleponmu."

"Ya, ya, hamba memohon maaf padamu, Yang Mulia." Kei meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose seseorang yang tengah meminta maaf pada sang raja.

Tobio menepis sebelah tangan Kei yang masih mencubit pipinya.

"Oi, _lovebirds_! Sudahi dulu mesra-mesaraannya. Kita makan semangka dulu," suara Daichi tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Ia menunjuk sosok Kiyoko dan Hitoka yang baru saja keluar dari pondok bersama dua nampan besar semangka yang tentu saja sangat menggiurkan di tengah musim panas seperti sekarang ini. "Setelah itu, baru kita bertanding sampai lelah," sambung Daichi yang mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tobio.

"Aku tidak harus ikut juga, 'kan?" Kei bertanya pada Tobio begitu Daichi bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berebut semangka di tangan Kiyoko dan Hitoka.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini kalau tidak ikut berpartisipasi?"

"Aku tidak mau berpanas-panasan dan berkeringat, kau tahu? Dan aku tidak membawa baju ganti," kata Kei sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menduga kau akan bertingkah seperti ini. Aku membawa bajumu yang tertinggal di apartemenku bulan lalu," jawab Tobio santai. Ia lalu menarik Kei agar menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah pondok untuk mengganti baju. "Kau butuh melatih otot-otot tubuhmu yang kaku itu, Tuan Programmer. Ruang ber-AC dan layar monitor di ruang kerjamu sudah membuat tubuh kurusmu itu semakin memprihatinkan untuk dilihat."

Kei mendecih, "Sejak kapan kau pintar mengejek seperti ini?"

"Apa gunanya aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang mempunyai mulut _asin_ sepertimu?" Tobio tersenyum tipis, namun jahil.

"Oi! Kalian jangan terlalu lama ganti bajunya, ya! Nanti setelah pulang kalian baru bisa _lovey dovey_ sepuasnya!" Nishinoya Yuu berteriak kencang ketika melihat Tobio menarik Kei ke dalam Pondok.

Tobio langsung melepas tangan Kei begitu tersadar bahwa seluruh temannya ternyata memusatkan perhatian pada mereka berdua. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas karena malu, tapi tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam pondok.

"Hinata, aku tunggu ¥5000-mu." Kei bisa mendengar Tadashi berkata pada Shouyou yang langsung berteriak frustasi.

' _Sialan kau, Yamaguchi!'_ Kei mengumpat dalam hati saat telinganya masih menangkap ucapan sahabatnya itu. Meski begitu, bibirnya tersenyum tipis memikirkan tingkah teman-temannya yang ternyata memang bertaruh tentang hubungannya dengan Tobio.

 **-oo-**

" _Game set won by_ Tim Kare!" Hitoka berseru ketika _feint_ dari Kageyama tak berhasil diselamatkan oleh Yuu dan Kei yang berada di dekat net.

"Argh! Tsukishima, kenapa kau bisa tertipu oleh rajamu!" Shouyou protes sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal tim lawan kembali memenangkan set kedua.

"Shouyou! Itu bukan salah Tsukishima, tapi Kageyama yang curang memakai trik lama itu!" Yuu menunjuk wajah Tobio yang tersenyum puas di seberang.

"Hah? Kalian saja yang terlalu meremehkanku," Tobio berkata dengan nada sombong, "Kau tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak setim denganku, Hinata- _boge_!"

"Argh, siaaaaaaaalll! Satu set lagi!" Shouyou berseru frustasi.

Kei yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang satu-satu tampak tak peduli dengan adu mulut teman-temannya. Bermain dalam dua set penuh di pertandingan dadakan (bagi Kei) siang itu, membuatnya benar-benar kelelahan. _'Kapan terakhir kali aku berolahraga?'_ batinnya frustasi.

"… shima? Tsukishima?"

"Ah, ya?" Kei akhirnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi salah satu seniornya, Ennoshita Chikara, memanggil namanya. "Ada apa, Ennoshita-san?"

"Kau ingin bergabung lagi? Kali ini kau setim dengan Kage—"

"Maaf, kali ini aku _pass_!" Kei mengangkat sebelah tangannya, pertanda menyerah.

"Heee? Tsukishima, jangan lemah seperti itu, kau itu laki-laki!" seru Ryuu kesal.

"Maaf mengecewakan mu, Tanaka-san, tapi aku memang bukan laki-laki yang senang berolahraga lagi." Tak ingin beradu argumen, Kei langsung meraih handuk yang disodorkan Hitoka padanya dan memilih beristirahat di depan pondok mereka, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah kembali melanjutkan pertandingan reunian mereka. "Maaf mengganggumu, Kiyoko-san," Kei membungkuk sekilas pada Kiyoko yang sedari tadi memantau teman-temannya dari depan pondok. Ia lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Kiyoko duduk.

"Minum?" Kiyoko menyodorkan botol minuman pada Kei yang langsung diambil oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Tak lama setelahnya, isi dari botol tersebut sudah berpindah ke lambung salah satu mantan _middle blocker_ Karasuno itu. "Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Tsukishima." Kiyoko tertawa kecil, entah memang fakta itu lucu atau ia sedang mengejek Kei.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah lama sekali melepas status sebagai pemain voli," Kei menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang programmer."

"Yah … begitulah." Sepasang iris coklat keemasan Kei masih terpaku pada sosok Tobio dan teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat capek. Ia sedikit kaget saat mendengar Kiyoko tertawa di sisinya karena sebuah bola yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Tobio. Pasalnya, mantan manajer timnya di SMA itu jarang sekali tertawa ataupun tersenyum.

"Aku jadi mengingat saat pertama kali Hinata tidak sengaja menservice bola yang mengenai kepala belakang Kageyama," kata Kiyoko geli.

Ah, ya … Kei jadi ikut bernostalgia karena ucapan Kiyoko tersebut. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa di mana hubungan dirinya dan Tobio masih seperti air dan minyak.

"Uwaaa! Yamayama-kun berdarah!" Suara Shouyou terdengar menggelegar.

Kalau bukan karena teriakan Shouyou, Kei dan Kiyoko pun tak sadar bahwa bola yang mengenai wajah Tobio tadi ternyata mendarat dengan cukup keras.

"Kageyama, maafkan aku!" Koushi tampak mendekat dengan wajah panik. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan sedang mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan maaf pada Tobio yang masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Suga-san. Jangan khawatir," balas Tobio yang mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Pakai ini untuk menghentikan pendarahannya," Kiyoko yang tadi segera menyusul bersama Kei langsung memberikan saputangannya pada Tobio.

Pupil segelap malam milik Tobio langsung bertemu pandang dengan manik coklat keemasan Kei yang sedikit banyak memancarkan ekspresi khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Ini sudah biasa karena seseorang," katanya yang mendelik ke arah Shouyou.

"Kenapa kau malah memelototiku? Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" protes Shouyou.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Kageyama-kun," ucap Hitoka yang menyodorkan tisu di tangannya pada Kei yang sedang membantu Tobio membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di dagunya.

"Aku masih—"

"Tidak. Kau ikut denganku." Kei memotong dengan tegas. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Tobio dan membawanya ke arah pondok.

"Oi! Kalian jangan melakukan yang _iya-iya_ di dalam sana, ya!" Tanaka berseru dengan nada jahil yang hanya ditanggapi Kei dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tak disangka ternyata Tsukishima adalah sosok pacar yang baik," Azumane Asahi akhirnya ikut berkomentar.

"Hee? Mereka benaran pacaran?" Shouyou dan Yuu berseru kompak.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Jadi kenapa daritadi kalian menggoda mereka? Kau bahkan baru saja membayar ¥5000 untuk taruhanmu denganku, Hinata," Tadashi berkomentar.

"Ka-kami hanya bercanda. Iya 'kan, _senpai_?" tanya Shouyou pada Yuu yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Dan seluruh anggota tim Karasuno kecuali Shouyou dan Yuu hanya menggeleng maklum dan menepuk jidat mereka pasrah.

 **-oo-**

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini." Kei mengeluarkan baju kaosnya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Tobio yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Pendarahan di hidungnya sudah mulai berhenti.

"Katanya kau tidak bawa baju ganti?" Tobio protes tapi tetap mengambil kaos yang diberikan Kei.

"Itu cuma alasanku untuk menolak ajakan kalian ikut bermain."

Tobio tak menyahut. Ia tengah fokus melepaskan diri dari kaos penuh darah yang dipakainya lalu menggantinya dengan kaos Kei. Sepasang _dark saphire-_ nya lalu menatap Kei yang tengah memandangnya kesal. "Kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali hari ini? Jarang-jarang kita berkumpul seperti ini. Apa ruangan ber-AC dengan monitor-monitor canggihmu itu lebih menarik?"

"Lihat siapa yang cemburu sekarang…." Kei menyuguhkan senyum menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang cemburu?!" elak Tobio cepat.

"Kau…," Kei menghela panjang sebelum mendekat ke arah Tobio, "… dan ya, aku kesal. Tidak, marah mungkin kata yang lebih cocok."

"Ke-kenapa?" Tobio melangkah mundur setiap Kei maju satu langkah. Diam-diam, di dalam hatinya ia mengiyakan ucapan Kei yang mengatakan dirinya sedang marah karena Tsukishima Kei saat ini benar-benar sedang marah.

"Kau meneleponku saat pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk dan seharusnya bisa kuselesaikan hari ini dengan santai, tapi aku terpaksa lembur untuk menyiapkannya lebih cepat agar bisa menghabiskan _weekend_ kali ini di Miyagi seperti permintaanmu. Lalu, tidak sampai di situ, kau menyuruhku berpanas-panasan di musim yang paling kubenci ini dan bergabung dengan kalian untuk bermain voli. Kau pikir kenapa aku marah?"

"Err … karena aku … memaksamu ikut?" jawab Tobio polos.

Kesal dengan jawaban tidak memuaskan itu, Kei menyentil keras kening Tobio yang tak tertutupi poninya.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau pikir dengan siapa aku ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku yang sangat langka kalau bukan denganmu saja, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Kau memaksaku ke sini tapi malah berdarah seperti tadi." Kei mendecih kesal sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Tobio yang masih tercengang.

"Oh!" Syukurnya kali ini Tobio menangkap maksud dari perkataan Kei dengan cepat. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Pendarahan seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku, jangan khawatir seperti itu."

"Siapa juga yang khawatir?" bantah Kei yang masih memunggungi Tobio.

"Ah … darahnya keluar lagi~"

Kei langsung berbalik, "Kenapa bisa berdarah lagi—" Dan ia langsung menyesal ketika melihat senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir Tobio yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tuh 'kan, kau khawatir, Tsunkishima," ujar Tobio santai sembari memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Kei yang terbuka. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Kei yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri, senyum penuh kemenangan masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya ketika ia telah keluar dari dalam pondok.

 **-FIN-**

 **Author's note :**

Hallow~

Happy TsukkiKage Week 2k17 \\\o/

Terima kasih udah baca sampai abis. Semoga saya istiqomah berpartisipasi selama seminggu penuh ini hahaha

Maafkan kalau masih ada typo x"D

Semoga suka!

Krisar sangat diterima *

 _Sign,_

C.C

 **05092017**


End file.
